PAW patrol: attack of the robot force
It was a normal day at the lookout and the pups were sleaping when... Ryder: pups wake up, today I have a special news for us. Skye: (yawning) what is this special news? Ryder: were going to korean meet Dr. Franklin Char!!! Rubble: who is he, is he a hospital doctor? Ryder: no Rubble, (laught) he is a robot designer. Marshall: cool. Can he make a robot for me? Ryder: I will ask him if he... suddenly, Ryder´s tablet starts playing. Franklin: 여보세요 라이더, 너희들 언제 오는거야? (Hello Ryder, when are you guys coming?) Ryder: 2 시간 만에 Frank (in 2 hours Frank) Franklin: 좋아,하지만 빨리, 내 애들이 미쳤어.(Okay, but be quick, my kids are crazy to meet you guys). behind of him, their was his 2 kids cooking. Ryan: 이 밀가루를 잘 보살펴주세요. (be careful with this flour). Kory: 모든 것이 통제하에 있다고 걱정하지 마라 (do not worry everything is under control). Kory then slips and drops the flour, making a mess. Ryan: 당신이 한 일을보세요 (Look what you did). Franklin: 우리는 나중에 이야기 할 것이다 (we'll talk later). Ryder: 확인(ok). Chase: wait, you speack korean? Ryder: since I was 7 and now I am 14. all pups: wool!!!! Ryder: well what are we waiting for? Let´s go!!! they went to the bout were they meet Carlos, Tracker, Jake and Everest. opening them here: https://youtu.be/vaBjI_ituUE Robo dog: we have arived at Dr Franklin Char´s resident. Franklin: hello my friends, please come inside. Everest: thank you Fra... Suddenly a cloud of flour covers the entire kitchen. Ryan: Kory look what you done!!! Kory: WHAT I HAVE DONE? IT WAS DOLLY´S FAULT!!! Dolly: my fault!?! It was...oh... sorry mr.Franklin Kory: sorry dad. Ryan: yeah, were sorry dad. Dylan: hey guys I...uhmmm what is going on? Franklin: Dylan meet the PAW patrol. Dyan: sub. PAW patrol: hello. Franklin: were is your dad? Dylan: he is in the garage Skye: wait, you guys speak english? Dylan: english and korean. Jake: cool. Jake then looks at something in Dylan´s right ar Jake: hey, cool fist clock. Dylan: it´s not clock. Jake: then what is it? Dylan: sorry, but I can´t tell you. Jake: ok, wait a minute, you all have the same thing as Dylan. Rylan: well... sudenly, ther tokeys started to light on. Dolly: sorry but we got to go. Dylan: yeah. soon they were out of the house. Franklin: oh god look at this mess, sorry but I have to go buy some food. PAW patrol: ok. Frankiln then got out and then get on his car. in the bridge a truck driver was going to put the breaks on when they fail crashing on Franklin´s car and crashing on the bridge´s left side. when Ryder hear about what happen he then call everyone of the PAW patrol. Ryder: PAW patrol to the PAW patroler. pups: Ryder needs us. Marshall: wait for meeee.... Marshall slips and collides with the other pups and lands in top of Skye. Marshall: ops, sorry Skye... Skye (blushing): i-it´s ok M-Marshall. the pups got on their uniforms and were ready to save the day Chase: PAW patrol ready for action Ryder sr. Ryder: thanks for coming pups, this time our mission is really dangerous, a truck hit 2 cars and one of them is Dr Franklin's car. pups and Jake e Carlos: gasp. Ryder: for this mission I´ll need: Jasper, use your truck winch to take the cars out of the bridge. Jasper: let´s roll to the rescue. Ryder: Marshall: use your firt-aid supplies to check on the civilians. Marshall: ready foor a roof roof rescue. Ryder: PAW patrol is on a roll soon they were at the point. Ryder: everyone get on position. Jasper and Marshall: let´s roll then Dylan arived at his car. Dylan: hey what´s going on? Ryder: were helping this people. Dylan: you might need my help. Ryder: don´t wo... Jasper: (screams) Ryder HELP!!!!! Dylan: tobot Z, Transformation. Z: transformation. Dylan: Z: spider glue. Z: spider glue, that´s what I heard. Jasper: thanks. but than the truck falls from the bridge and at the same time, Ryan pass by on his car. Ryan: tobot X, Transformation. X: transformation. Ryan: X, grab that truck. to be continued